


oh you know

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Arthas Menethil - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: Sometimes it takes an orc to





	oh you know

Tagarr from world of warcraft was a damn ass dead orc and his old flaps flapped in the wind, hes 

Tagarr sighed fucking dejectedly is a death knight and he’s from Arthas’s asshole. Also kiraiah was there because she’s a death knight. 

Threre once was an orc. Named tagarr he’s tagarr frostytoes and he’s an old bitch stay frosty or else. Damn. He rubbed his old wrinkles and said “Ugh,” his eyelashes fluttering. Arthas was definitely there. But at what fucking cost:/ 

 

Kiriah said “Orc you’re a deathknight and so am I we are friends” and tagarr ughed in response. “ You’re a death knight tagarr “ Wizardry 

Tater (that’s what they called me on draenor) “IM A WHAT” hes two deathknighys sometimestdve. Aaarrrooweswww……

Kirirah said oh fucj you’re an orc I’m an human or else

 

Velikk was there he was eating two fucking fries. 

Tagarr respec’d to blood spec so he could tank and he scream wheezed a soft “ugh” as he 

 

 

 

Spidermantwo was


End file.
